


Black Sea

by shamusiel



Series: Here Be Monsters [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Consentacles, Double Penetration, Gen, M/M, Monsterfucking, Multiple Orgasms, Pirates, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Trans Dande | Leon, Trans Male Character, a sprinkle of Yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23597836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamusiel/pseuds/shamusiel
Summary: How does a captain convince a murderous sea monster to allow his ship to pass through its territory unharmed?Seduce it, apparently.( set within the universe of my Raileon pirate AU, Tempest. )
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Leon/bigass tentacle monster, it's there too i promise
Series: Here Be Monsters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823851
Comments: 15
Kudos: 163





	Black Sea

**Author's Note:**

> so me and [Verti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verti) went a little insane the other day and this is the result. the blame is partially on them but mostly on me since i went ahead and wrote it
> 
> if you read tempest, note that while this oneshot is set within the universe of it, _it is not canon._ it's just me fucking around and being self indulgent. if you wanna read tempest, it's [right here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962820/chapters/54891976).
> 
> anyway enjoy my first attempt at writing tentacle porn!

It’s a peculiar situation he’s found himself in.

At the mouth of a cave, his small boat left at the shore while the _Champion Time_ remains at a distance from this island, uninhabited by anything but a few birds and… the beast that rules this stretch of ocean. He’s here to… negotiate. The creature would have easily sunk his ship or eaten a few of his crewmen had Leon not acted fast, had Leon not quickly jumped into action and told it that he had something in mind. A deal. A way to let them pass through its territory _relatively_ unscathed.

It had reluctantly agreed, impressed by the sharp determination in Leon’s eyes and the strength in his voice, unwavering. And now Leon is here, on the tiny island with the large cavern that the creature slumbers in, with easy access in and out of the ocean. Leon looks behind him, back at the vast expanse of the blue ocean, the clear sky above, the bright summer sun.

He closes his eyes, breathes in deep. He knows what he’s going to do, he prepared himself quickly before coming here, ridding himself of sweat and the grime of the sea. A good first impression is always an advantage, but a second is just as important. Leon adjusts his hat, then drops his arms to his sides. Steeling himself, he walks further into the cave.

Water drips from the rocky ceiling, it gets colder the deeper in he goes, where the sun’s rays can’t reach. But the rocks around him glimmer, puddles of water casting a bright blue glow that helps guide his steps. There is a sense of unease, his instincts telling him to turn back, to flee, to get to the ship and tell his crew to turn around and take a different route, but he can’t. He won’t. His pride won’t allow him to back down from a challenge.

All he can do is hope that the beast accepts his offer.

Leon, after what feels like eons of walking, finally comes to a halt at the edge of a large pool of water. The glow illuminates his face, he can’t help but squint at its intensity at first before his eyes get used to it. Briefly, his gaze flickers up to the high, dripping ceilings, then around him to the glistening stone, the sharp stalagmites that make him wonder how many men may have been impaled on them. How much blood must have stained the walls of this cave?

Now isn’t that time to think about that. Leon straightens the collar of his coat, takes another deep breath in, then lets out a long exhale. Finally, he speaks, his voice steady, bouncing off of the walls around him, “Hello?”

A few moments of silence save for the dripping water and Leon’s own heartbeat. Then it begins—a rumble beneath his feet, a ripple in the surface of the pool. Leon’s breath catches in his throat, he digs his heels into the ground to keep himself steady, and then _it_ breaks the surface of the water, which splashes over Leon’s boots and trousers; he remains rooted in place.

A dozen pairs of dark eyes lock onto him from a face of deep red scales, but Leon has trouble looking directly at it to truly take in just what it looks like. It’s best he doesn’t look directly at it anyway, there are tales of men going mad should you look a beast like this in the eye.

“I’m here, as I said I’d be,” Leon says. While his heart runs wild, his breathing remains even. He looks at a point in the water right before the creature. Those many eyes burn into him, but it remains silent, waiting. So Leon continues, “We’re to discuss the terms in which my ship will be able to pass through your territory unharmed.”

It only takes one more beat of silence for it to finally speak. Its voice is a low rumble, it seems to come from all directions, it rings in Leon’s mind and almost makes him feel dizzy. It was one thing to hear it out on his ship, among the waves and the voices of his crew—it’s entirely different to hear it here, now, alone in a dark cave far away from his ship, his crew, only left to fend for himself.

Even he knows his blade alone would be nothing against a beast like this.

 _“No mortal has ever left my waters without losing something.”_ That voice wraps like tendrils around Leon’s brain. He grits his teeth and throws his walls up immediately, pleased when he can feel that presence backing off immediately. _“Oh, you will not let me in, then? Are there things I am not meant to see?”_

“Stay on topic,” Leon barks. “We’ll make a deal. If you let us pass, with my ship intact and no members of my crew gone, I will give you something in return.”

 _“And what, pray tell,”_ the monster moves a little as it speaks, and from beneath the water multiple tentacles begin to appear, _“would you have to offer something like me? Treasure? I’ve no need for mortal luxuries such as gold or jewels.”_

“No, not treasure.” Leon’s mouth quirks. “I’m not so foolish to think I could easily entice you with that.”

 _“Then what is it?”_ A tentacle slips over the edge of the pool, the tip brushing against the heel of Leon’s boot. Leon has to stop himself from reflexively stomping down on it. No need to anger the beast and be ripped limb from limb. That’s certainly not a desirable outcome, he’d very much not like to die today.

Leon pauses, sighs, then lifts a hand to his chest. “Me.”

The beast goes still and silent. Those eyes blink slowly. _“You?”_

“My body,” he murmurs. “You can use me however you like. Have you ever had a human before? Wouldn’t you like to know just what it’s like?”

There is no response. Leon stands up straighter. He never thought there would ever be a point in his life that he would find himself trying to seduce a monster, but here he is. Leon’s fingers run down the smooth skin over his sternum, exposed by his partially opened shirt. “You can feel me, inside and out. I’d assume a great being like you would be interested in gathering any knowledge you could?”

 _“I know of human intercourse,”_ it replies. _“Do you truly believe I would benefit from that knowledge? You’re Leon Khanna, are you not? The tales say you are clever, but all I see now is a man using his body instead of his wits to—”_

“Or I could take your eyes out, one by one,” Leon snaps. “I would die in the process, but it would teach you not to patronize a mortal so quickly.”

The deep chuckle that earns him seems to make the walls shake. Leon, for the second time, considers fleeing, but stands his ground instead, lifting his chin high.

 _"I cannot tell if you are brave or foolish,"_ it says. _"I will accept your offer… for now. Should you not please me, then you and your crew will die. Understood?"_

Leon swallows dryly. "Understood." Then he manages a smirk, his eyes sharpening. He won't allow himself to show fear in front of this creature, he's too proud to do that. It should be common sense to show that fear, but these monsters feed off of that.

 _"Now, come closer."_ The rumbling voice is more… inviting now, like a low coo. Leon barely hesitates, bending down to pull his boots off and leave them on the cave floor. He sets his hat down beside them. And then he takes a step forward, right into the warm shallows of the water. It soaks into his stockings and his trousers up to his knees, but the warmth is pleasant, it helps him relax even though the beast is now moving even closer to him.

A tentacle traces upward along his thigh, making Leon shudder. Another joins it, before they travel further up and push Leon's coat off his shoulders, down his arms, then tosses it back. The way the beast undresses him is with surprising gentleness, like a lover, caressing his waist with one tentacle while the other pops the rest of the buttons of his shirt open.

It all seems so familiar, that gentleness. It reminds him of dark, callused hands and bright blue eyes, a man that has grown progressively softer towards him now, a man who fills him and satisfies him like no other can. A man that he's quite sure he's in love with.

A third tentacle joins in to stroke over Leon's abdomen while the other two unfasten his belt, tossing it along with his rapier aside, then make quick work of his trousers, his underpants, his stockings, all until he's standing there in the water entirely bare. The tip of one tentacle flicks over his nipple, causing him to shiver. Then it moves up, touching Leon's cheek and tilting his head to the side. Those many eyes scan over his body, bare and vulnerable, so vulnerable.

It's like he's on display, something pretty to look at, but it doesn't irritate him—no, the way the monster looks him over makes a dampness begin to form between his legs. When Leon had entered this cave, he never planned to enjoy what would happen if the beast accepted his offer, he expected to be used and then tossed aside without much say in the matter, forced to rush back to his ship with his dignity barely intact but still able to pass through the territory without harm.

But now he's not so sure. The way that dampness grows, a heat coiling in his belly, he thinks this may go much… smoother than expected.

The beast hums, seemingly pleased.

It moves ever closer until Leon is stepping back. It's so terrifyingly big, Leon really realizes, reminding him that it could rip him apart without hesitation or effort should he make one wrong move. Could leave him battered and bloody if he doesn't do as it says and— _why_ is that making him wetter?

For the first time, his gaze meets one of the many gazes of the beast. He does not go mad like the stories say, no; he feels braver. More tentacles break the surface of the water, and Leon walks willingly into their embrace.

They turn Leon slowly until his back faces the monster. The tentacles are slick and slippery against him as they explore every inch of skin. By all means it should be disgusting, uncomfortable, right?

It isn't. It feels… good. So unlike anything he's felt before. Each passing moment the heat in his body grows until he feels like his skin is burning.

Then a tentacle wraps around his thigh, forcing his leg up and making him gasp in surprise. Another coils around his arms, keeping them restrained. Leon squirms just a little, feeling too unsteady on his other foot until a tentacle wraps around that leg, too, to mostly secure his balance. Then he feels it, sees it—one of those tendrils slipping around to run over his heaving breasts, before circling his navel, then dipping between his thighs.

The way it rubs up against his folds, the tip teasing his tight, wet hole makes Leon gasp and arch. It reminds him of a tongue, hot and wet, and he thinks again of blue eyes looking up at him from between his thighs. But there is nothing to hold onto here, no dark locs or messy sheets. His fingers flex, wrists aching in their restraints.

 _"Sensitive,"_ the creature notes, clearly amused. _"Your body feels so eager for me already."_

Leon doesn't respond, just bucking against that tentacle when it teases his clit. Another tentacle runs over the curve of his rear, pushes into the cleft so it can experimentally prod the other clenching hole there. Leon has never taken anyone or anything there before, but he supposes that's going to change as of today.

And he's… fine with that.

It's touching him all over, teasing his holes, stroking his sides and his arms, toying with his breasts and nipples until he's a gasping, shuddering mess. One thinner tentacle brushes his cheek again and, daringly, he turns his head enough to catch the tip in his mouth. It tastes like salt and is predictably slimy against his tongue, but he gives it a suck regardless.

 _"You know what you are doing,"_ the beast notes, and without letting Leon respond it plunges that tentacle deeper into Leon's mouth. He gasps around it, his jaw and cheeks aching from the stretch. It's as thick as _his_ cock but feels, tastes, so much different. He suckles on it almost needily, letting out soft noises from the back of his throat. He's distantly aware of his other leg being lifted, pulling him off the ground entirely.

Leon expects it to press inside already, but it continues teasing him and, like this, he can't really grind back against the contact. He's completely at its mercy, letting it do whatever it likes with him, touching and prodding him with curiosity and amusement.

That tentacle pops out of his mouth, leaving Leon gasping. He feels dizzy, already overstimulated and overwhelmed, his skin wet and slick. It feels _good,_ leaving Leon wanting more, more, more.

Leon recognizes he's held off the ground now, but the tentacles holding him do so securely so he won’t fall. It still causes a flash of panic that disappears as soon as it comes, replaced by that thrill of danger that makes him all the more eager. So desperate to be filled.

But now that his mouth is free, he's able to speak once more, "Want— I want—"

_"What do you want?"_

Leon, past the lump lodged in his throat, manages to gasp, "Inside of me. Please, fuck me. Please."

 _"Look at you, so eager,"_ it hums. _"Such a pretty thing. Who am I to say no?"_

One of the tentacles between his legs flicks over his folds, turning to let Leon properly feel those suckers against it. Leon whimpers, his arms straining, the muscle in his back shifting with his shoulder blades. He wants it so _badly,_ wants to be filled to the brim and roughly taken. This was meant to be a negotiation, but now—

"Ah—!" And he chokes out a moan when that tentacle pushes inside of him, stretching him wide. Leon can't help but squirm, his legs tensing and straining in the monster's grasp while his body does its best to accommodate the size of the intrusion. So big, so much bigger than anything he's had before.

Before it begins, Leon thinks distantly, _Sorry, Raihan._

Then that tentacle moves, pressing in and out, hot and wet, so foreign but so— _good._ Leon gasps, his eyes wide and mouth hanging open. Each thrust inward punches the breath from his lungs, earns the monster gasping moans, and it's all so much at once that he comes within moments. A shout tumbles from his lips, his whole body tensing, clenching down around the tentacle inside of him. But he's given no time to recover, it keeps moving inside of him, drawing out high-pitched sounds among the wet squelching of it fucking into him.

"G-good," Leon manages to say, his voice more of a gasp than anything. One tentacle presses against his breasts, teases his nipples that are stiff beneath the contact, sensitive to the touch.

 _"Such a soft little body,"_ the monster hums. _"And you take me so easily. Like you were made for it."_

All Leon is able to do is moan, tipping his head back, glazed eyes staring up at the shimmering stone ceiling.

_"Let us see if you can take more."_

"Mmh? _Oh—_!" The tip of another tentacle prods the rim of his asshole again, then slowly enters. The slickness of it makes the intrusion easier, but it still burns, that area unexplored even by Leon's own fingers. He wriggles as best as he can in the beast's grip. "Wait, _ah,_ I've never—"

_"Taken anyone here?"_

"Yes," Leon whimpers. His eyes screw shut and he can't believe what comes out of his mouth next, "Please, be careful."

After a moment of silence save for the wet noises of Leon getting fucked and Leon's soft whines, there is another rumbling laugh. Leon expects the monster to ignore his request, to simply plunge into him even if it hurts him.

No, to his surprise the monster seems to accept his request. It works into him slowly, stretching Leon bit by bit until that burn becomes less painful. That, along with the one fucking into his cunt, the one toying with his nipples, makes his body feel wild, makes Leon feel so, so desperate and hungry. He remembers that he's here for a reason, but he can only focus on how much he's being filled, how strange yet _good_ it is.

He lurches forward, the beast keeping his arms pulled back behind him and coiling tighter around his legs, its grip now reaching the backs of his knees. Like this, his hair spills over his shoulders and hangs on either side of his face, his gaze locked onto the cavern floor and the glowing pool of water. He strains his arms again, pulled tight behind him, his hands clenching and unclenching.

He's so _full_ now, fucked in both holes, the pace becoming less and less careful now, finally turning into rough plunging in and out of his cunt and his rear. Leon lets out a sharp cry, hardly able to move and unable to grind back against the tentacles inside of him. Saliva pools in his mouth, running down his chin, Leon's tongue making a weak attempt to lick it off before hanging uselessly out of his mouth. He breathes roughly, eyes rolling back.

"So deep," he mumbles almost deliriously. "I feel like I'm going to break."

 _"Does it hurt?"_ The beast asks, but Leon knows it's less out of concern and more out of a simple curiosity.

"No," he pants. "No, no, so- so good. ‘M so full—"

A tentacle brushes against his cheek again, pushing his hair aside, and when it touches his bottom lip he opens his mouth a little wider so it can push inside again. His noises are muffled like this, weak cries and strangled noises around the tentacle stuffed into his mouth. Now he's filled in both ends, it's so much, too much yet not enough at the same time.

He comes again with a muffled sob, tears in his eyes, body jolting. The monster doesn't slow, doesn't stop; it keeps its rough, punishing pace and all Leon can do is take it. And take it he does, gladly and willingly, even if he's aching and overstimulated and he can't think straight.

Suddenly he's being lowered, the tentacle slipping out of his mouth, until his chest is pressed to the cold floor of the cavern, his knees in the water and rear in the air. His arms are released and he instantly braces himself on his elbows. The monster seems to begin to pull out, but Leon lets out a weak sound and tries valiantly to spread his legs a little more despite the grip around them.

"More, please," he pleads, turning his head to press his cheek to the ground and stare hazily at the beast with one eye. "Don't stop, please."

There is no response, just those tentacles shoving in deep again and making him cry out. He scrabbles at the stone beneath him, mouth agape and eyes wide. Each sound he makes bounces off of the walls, echoing around him, loud and desperate. All he can focus on now is the pleasure between his legs, the pressure in his belly as it bulges out somewhat with each press inside.

 _"Tell me, Captain,"_ the beast suddenly says, but doesn't slow its pace. _"Do you have a lover?"_

Leon startles at the question. A lover? No, he doesn't have a lover, not really. The man he cares for is still so… strange, Leon doesn't ever know what he's thinking. Even if he's softer with Leon now, does he truly care for him the way Leon cares? Does Raihan love him, or is this just something to relieve his stress, something to try and claim dominance? Leon doesn't know. What he does know, however, is he has no right to call Raihan his lover. Even if he loves him.

"No," he croaks between moans.

_"Do you love someone?"_

Leon doesn't respond, but his silence is enough of an answer. The beast laughs again, then gives a sharp thrust with both tentacles that earns it a wail.

 _"Have you found a home in him?"_ It asks while coiling a tentacle tight around Leon's middle.

Leon screws his eyes shut, but refuses to answer. All he can do is moan and gasp and tremble.

_"What would he think, seeing you like this?"_

Ah, Leon doesn't want to think about that. If Raihan saw him like this—what _would_ he think? Would he lose all respect he has for Leon? Would he hate him more? Would he wish to never see him again? Maybe he would think him filthy, so readily using his body to get what he wants. But Raihan won't see him like this, ever, Leon will make sure of that.

"I don't—haah—w-want t-to talk about- about him," he manages to say, pressing his forehead to the stone.

The monster lets out a low sound, then slowly turns Leon to face it. The ground digs uncomfortably into his spine, but he can barely register it among the rough, brutal pleasure. If he tries hard enough, he can imagine Raihan on top of him, fucking him, touching him. So many things Raihan has that this beast does not: a mouth to kiss, hands to hold, Leon's heart. Leon misses him so terribly.

A tentacle strokes his face again, drawing him out of his thoughts. _"You're such a pretty human. A shame you have another—or I would keep you with me."_

"We had a deal," Leon chokes out, then arches his back with a shout. But, God, does the thought of being kept here, fucked like this over and over make him come again. Leon's shaking hands touch the tentacle wrapped around his waist and come back slippery and wet. He hiccups and gasps, tremors passing through his body, stars exploding behind his eyes.

_"Of course."_

Leon doesn't know for how much longer he stays there, getting fucked until he can't think straight, until his throat is raw from his cries, until he's come so many times it's almost painful but at the same time he doesn't want it to stop.

But then he remembers he has a crew waiting for him, somewhere he has to go, a man he wants to find again so he can wrap himself up in his embrace.

"That's enough," he whispers eventually. "Please, that's enough."

To his surprise, the beast doesn't argue. It pulls out, leaving Leon feeling painfully empty. He's sure both holes are gaping now, so sensitive and sore. Leon will be feeling this for a long time, he's sure. Taking a shuddering breath, he slumps down entirely onto the ground as soon as the tentacles release him. And he feels so cold suddenly even if his skin is hot. Leon breathes hard, his heart pounding, his body trembling.

But he isn't given much time to recover. Just a minute, maybe two, and then the beast is dressing him again, forcing him onto unsteady feet. Leon feels soaked and sticky, and all he wants now is to bathe and sleep.

 _"Your ship and its crew may pass,"_ it says. _"Should you find yourself in my waters again, we shall… discuss terms, once more."_

Leon mumbles something that sounds like a _thank you_ and then everything seems to blur together. He's vaguely aware of suddenly being pulled underwater, but he doesn't feel like he's drowning, that he can't breathe. He thinks to close his eyes to protect them from the ocean water, but the taste is still unpleasant in his mouth.

And then he's being dropped on something hard and wooden, and it takes him a moment to process that he's on his ship again with his crew rushing towards him, shouting to each other. Behind him, he hears a roaring splash as the monster disappears beneath the surface once more. Leon coughs up water as he pushes himself up onto his palms, his head spinning.

Sonia and Milo appear at his side, talking to him, but their voices sound distant to his ears. He's so tired. All he can mumble is, "I'm okay."

Milo is lifting him gently in his thick arms. He drops his head against his shoulder.

"Get him cleaned up," he finally hears Sonia say. "Take him to the doctor."

Leon turns his head to stare blearily at Sonia, who looks at him with worry.

"What happened, Leon?" She asks softly.

Leon hums. "That doesn't matter," he breathes. "We're… safe. Remain on course. It will… let us… pass."

And then he passes out.

—

Four days later, Leon finds himself in a familiar embrace with a familiar gaze meeting his own. Raihan is pushing his shirt from his shoulders slowly as he mouths along his neck. Leon tilts his head back with a low sigh.

He's still sore, a little stiff, but he melts into Raihan's touch easily. Just like he always does.

"What's this?" He hears Raihan ask softly, causing Leon to look down so he can see Raihan running his fingers over those red sucker marks on his waist, on his arms. There are more hidden beneath his trousers, wrapped around his thighs. They will fade eventually, but for now they are a vivid reminder of what he did. "Did you get into a fight with a monster?"

Leon grins, circling his arms around Raihan's shoulders as Raihan helps him wiggle out of his trousers. The marks on his legs are now exposed for Raihan to inspect under his palms. "Something like that."

Raihan squints at him, but doesn't press further. Leon is grateful for that—Raihan isn't too nosy, he minds his own business for the most part. He doesn't push or prod. It's for the best he doesn't know what Leon did, anyway.

They lean in, their breaths mingling, and when Leon kisses Raihan he remembers what that beast asked him: _Have you found a home in him?_

With the way Raihan kisses him back, with the way Raihan holds him and presses between his thighs like he's meant to fit there, all Leon can think is: _Yes, I have._

**Author's Note:**

> sorry mom and dad
> 
> anyway chapter 7 will be up in a few days. hopefully. i just needed to get this out of my system LMAOOO
> 
> thanks for reading!
> 
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/zhamusiel)   
>  [tumblr](http://hellfirecitadel.tumblr.com)


End file.
